WageGannon6 Superstars Rumble
WageGannon6 Superstars Rumble is a fanon game made by WageGannon6. It will feature characters from WageGannon6's current series and upcoming series. Gameplay Like Shrek SuperSlam & Super Smash Bros but way diffrent. Instead of filling up a meter or getting a current item to KO opppenents, You will have to collect the letters S-L-A-M to do that. In order to earn a letter, you must do either a charged attack or a attack using a weapon. Once you have earned a letter, that letter will go to your Slam-a-Meter. Once you have all four letters, You can unleashe a super attack known as a Superstar Slam. Arcade Arcade mode is a mode where you fight several oppenents in a epic adventure. First, you start of by picking a character then your first fights are 6 random fights with some of your unlocked characters. After the 6 random fights you will face your rival, before the rival battle, you will see a cutscene where your character meets up with their rival. After the rival batlte, You face the final boss of this game. The final boss of the game is a new character from Bitstrips: Sonic32. He made fun of WageGannon6's bitstrips account due to how stupid Sonic32 is. If playing on "You've got to be kidding! mode", he will bring out his sidekick, Eva Strong. Eva Strong also made fun of WageGannon6 too. So this is what that stupid Sonic32 and pathetic Eva Stronge deserve! Anyways, after you defeat the final boss, you beat the game. (Duh. :P) Versus Battle Versus Battle is a single fight mode where you pick your character, pick your oppenents, pick your arena, and fight! Here are some modes in that mode. The can also be played in Multiplayer. Battle Battle is the second main mode of the game. Here is a list of modes for it. *Normal Battle: Score the most slams before time runs out! *Slams To Win: Score an certain ammount of slams to win! *Lives: Last one standing, wins! Capture the Flag Capture the Flag is where you hold on to a flag until time runs out. First one to have the most points while holding the flag, wins! Slam Crazy Mode Slam Crazy Mode is a mode where all your attacks are a Superstar Slam. Period. Survival Mode Survival Mode is a unlockable mode. To unlock it, beat arcade mode with all starting characters. Playable Characters Starter */Wage/ */Babo/ */Kerb/ */Rico/ */Mikey/ */Stevie J/ */U.B./ */Deuce/ */Wazzup/ */Clau/ */Einstien/ */Duke/ */Ox/ */Buffalo Wing/ */Vroom/ */Tray/ */Dolf the Ice Bird/ */Punching Glove/ */Dork/ */Mr. Bob/ Arenas *The Price Hike (Uglydolls) *Piggy Plaza (Kerb the Pig) *Dudeville Skatepark (Tech Deck Dudes Comedy Show) *Funkey Mall (U.B. Funkeys Adventures) *Item Island (Item Craziness) *Wacky Werido HQ (Wazzup & the Wacky Weridos) *Babo's Cookie Kitchen (Uglydolls) *Funkini Beach (U.B. Funkeys Adventures) *Stevie J's Dream House (Tech Deck Dudes Comedy Show) *Ding Fries are Done stage (Family Guy) *Typing Web (Typing Web) Music (*)=No music on youtube found. Intro My Songs Know What You Did in the Dark (Fall out Boy): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1DPVLoFTDKU Main Menu Title music (Crash Tag Team Racing) : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n1_aUD4l3FM Kryptonite by 3 Doors Down :https://www.youtube.com/watch?ghero_aUD417FM Character/Stage Select Fight the Knight (Sonic and the Black Knight) : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wDNroE0wRWM Crazy Train (Ozzy Osburne) : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ptrainSKLAr13 Option Menu Steve Jobs vs Bill Gates (Epic Rap Battles of History) : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Tj1VX65fbos The Price Hike Disco theme (South Park Rally) : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DQTWj_cHy7U D-City Rock (Panty & Stocking): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fM4haP1riyw Fort Onion (Papa Louie 2): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IuQiklwuEcI Weenie & the Club (AutoRap/Family Guy): khush.smule.com/autorap_52c07c5221733&v2 Credits (South Park): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yXA6maPNFVo Piggy Plaza Learn to Fly/Steak & Jake theme (Learn to Fly/Steak & Jake): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=43zlPhdipX8 Cupcake (MLP:FIM): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y3H4RRDQKuw Title theme (Ape Escape 2): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PLH1raKAKvs Little Big Planet theme (Little Big Planet): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DMGljB4MJ_w Episode Select (Bad Piggies): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9vtpkw--6O4 Dudeville Skatepark Thrift Shop (Macklemore) : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nKSxKfRORt8 Some random beat (Some random dude): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PHwZ17ZHY7M Dodging Traffic theme* (Tech Deck Dudes) Code Monkey theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sUtN4osW_4Y Misirlou (Pulp Fiction): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1hLIXrlpRe8 Breakbeat Hustle (Dirt): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fO0r9o30cIA Funkey Mall Angel Island Zone (Sonic the Hedgehog 3): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PVyLTBO7Ck0 Crescent Island (Diddy Kong Racing): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v71N3ayVgqg Flathead (The Fratiells): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e-k1RIBa8wY Bart goes Downtown (The Simpsons Hit & Run): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JFo3XJ8qXgU Stage 1 (Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi: Kaznapped!): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kl7nahRckTM Petal Meadows (Paper Mario: The Thosand Year Door): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=52EdPVzb2yc Item Craziness Stage Object Show Melody: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JlGbqQPXaus Clubwork: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=airdJenGSpA Wacky Werido HQ Shark Attack* (The Coffin Daggers) Metallic Madness Zone past (Sonic CD): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZP7gYU7LL-c Hand in Hand Fight (Dragon Ball Z Budokai 2): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QrFyvuu34NU Specter's Theme (Ape Escape 3): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=L0cMyZ2cxeY Gargo's theme (Killer Insticnt Gold): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8e8t5LqzA0c Babo's Cookie Kitchen Cow Days (South Park Rally): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S9TIveSx7os Powerhouse (Looney Tunes): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N9-7uLg-DZU Corset's Theme (Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_cqAO8zXRjU Funkini Beach La Da Dee (Cody Simpson): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jJMIiCVeBKM Tropical Island theme* (Ooga Jump) Peach Beach/Dasiy Crusier (Mario Kart Double Dash): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NOxqGzyTgWw Drunk as I like (SWR): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NyJqz8p2Kqo Stevie J's Dreamhouse Shrek Superslam Track 9 (Sherk SuperSlam): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uGs_ysZmEKc Gandhi vs Martian Luther King (Epic Rap Battles of History): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m_B9k4wOsZY Ding Fries are Done Stage Ding Fries are Done (Family Guy): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AdU-Gkwx2PY Items TBA Assist Characters Terrence (Angry Birds Toons) When he is summoned, he will do nothing. But if you attack him, he will cause a small explosion. He stays there for 15 seconds. Syke (Wazzup & the Wacky Weridos) When he is summoned, he will run around the stage and rarley trip on oppenents. Mr. Montgomery (Bee Movie) When he is summoned, he will mostly rant about some things. If you go up to him, you will fall alseep. After he is done ranting, he will leave behind either some food or a letter to the summoner. Ylvis (The Fox Says) When he is summoned, he will say "WHAT DOES THE FOX SAY?" and starts singing. If you go up to him while he is singing, you will start dancing. This lasts for 30 seconds and ends with an explosion. Jeero (Uglydolls) When he is summoned, he will do nothing but show off some random poses. Lazer Bean (Plants vs. Zombies 2) When he is summoned, he will jump in the air and do his plant food effect with no fixed pattern. Pie Penguin (FALCON PIE!) When he is summoned, he will throw a piece of pie to the first oppenent he sees. If the oppenent moves, the pie will chase him/her until it has hit him/her. After it is hit, the pie will land on the summoner giving them some health. Sturat (Kerb the Pig) When he is summoned, he will use his fart gun to stun oppenents. He does this 6 times when he is summoned. Nuke (U.B. Funkeys Adventures) When he is summoned, he will do what Jeff does in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Jalapeno (Item Craziness) When he is summoned, he will explode into a fire design in the air shaped like a Jalapeno. Shamrock (Item Craziness) When she is summoned, she will bring out some good luck charms that only the summoner can use. Rarley, she pulls out a weapon. Dakota (Tech Deck Dudes Comedy Show) When he is summoned, he will pull out a whip and whip a few oppenents. Painis Cupcake (Painis Cupcake) When he is summoned, he will say "I am Painis Cupcake......I will eat you.". Then, the screen turns black and a few noises can be heard. After that, the oppenent will lie on the ground stunned. Dooby Dummy (Mugen When he is summoned, he will do a crazy combo on one of the oppenents. It lasts for 10 seconds. Achivements TBA Announcers You can choose between 12 announcers. You start off with MePhone4 and you can unlock more narrators on the way. *MePhone4 (Inanimate Insanity) */Inspector Gadget/ (Inspector Gadget) */Chip Bolcik/ (World's Dumbest...) */Vince Offer/ (Vince Offer Commercials) */Micheal Rosen/ (Micheal Rosen) */Magic Mirror/ (Shrek) */Mayor Sayso/ (U.B. Funkeys Adventures) */Davemadson/ (Davemadson) */Steve Hardey/ (Family Feud) */Weenie & The Butt/ (Family Guy) */Ghost/ (True Capitalist Radio) *Ollie Williams (Family Guy) DLC That's not all, folks! Pack This pack includes a few new things: Extreme Mode Extreme Mode is just like battle mode only unlike the real battle, the attacks are stronger, the speed is faster, the jumping is higher, and letters appear after ever 5 seconds! During a battle in Extreme Mode, every stage has some kind of music that sounds like the music from Foodfight where Dex Dogtective says "It's just you and me fat cat, now fork over the little guys and no one gets hurt." in the scene where Dex fights the fat rat. Also, in a character intro, the character would say something like a one-on-one battle. For example, Wage would say "I'll be the one who's working...HERE." and stuff like that. Here's what would happen in those battle modes. *Normal: Match lasts for 50 seconds. *Slams to Win: You will need 3 slams to win. *Lives: You only have one live. It also includes a new stage, Penguin Town. And other stuff as well. MORE TO COME Category:Games Category:Games based of WageGannon6 Category:Fighting Games Category:Wii U Games Category:PS4 Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:PC Games Category:WageGannon6 Superstars Rumble Category:Platform Brawling